


渡河 第二章

by 009820



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/009820/pseuds/009820





	渡河 第二章

 

带人虽说在公馆里充大爷白吃白喝被伺候着，可正经事儿一件都没沾边，终日不是看木叶的狗屁操练就是和总督皆人下棋。他故意转悠到个看着有点名堂的地方，门口的面颊青紫的士兵就客客气气地跟他说军事重地您请回避。带人难寻插针之缝只好从皆人下手，他老气横秋地想跟皆人谈政治论理想，试图能顺水推舟地给套点话出来，但那皆人不知装了一脑子什么玩意儿，话茬能统统给扯到婆婆妈妈的事上，带人糊里糊涂地竟被绕了进去，跟着一块儿连皆人老婆生第一胎叫何名取何字都给想好了。

 

前几日皆人说要与他一同去天津城里赴邀，带人以为是木叶总算肯放松阀门与他商讨直奉结盟的事宜，赴宴的旁人也定非歪门左道之人。不想到了大酒楼，却是个举办在厅堂的读书沙龙，顶上吊着层层叠叠的水晶灯，底下是比那灯泡还靓的名流们，小姐脸上的脂粉比书页厚。皆人道：“佩恩先生似乎爱说点文绉绉的大道理，可惜鄙人是个舞刀弄枪的，于是特地为先生报名了这次沙龙。”带人听了气得躲在面具后两眼翻白，心下暗骂道：我爱说个王八羔子！若不是为了撬开你这孙子的铁嘴，老子他娘的才不学止水说话！沙龙把带人整个人弄得焉唧唧，唯有他去买鲫鱼时才提起了神，那晚鹿惊吃得欢喜，他看得更欢喜；同是那晚，他放鹿惊走了。

 

带人躺床上横竖不是滋味，他想到鹿惊，既恨自己要装什么正人君子神叨叨地把到嘴的肉放跑，却舍不得见鹿惊整日被困在房间里那副毫无生气、摇摇欲坠的模样，他不知鹿惊此刻又在给何人唱曲儿，唱的是拉魂腔与否；他又寻思着这冯皆人实在是精明得可怕，精明到看不出装愣还是真的愣，还真让自己在堂堂直系总部当了几天的闲游客，硬生生地没得到丁点儿情报。带人琢磨不透，这木叶究竟是怀疑他的身份真假还是压根儿就没把晓当自己人？若是真正的佩恩搁这里会如何？

 

带人在心里给他靠谱的表弟磕了几个响头。他与止水抵天津后就兵分两路——他在明处装疯卖傻，止水躲在地下给自己铺道，止水兢兢业业的，先是在郊区弄了套公寓作为藏身点，再者搞到了晓组织头领的随身戒指派余家亲信交给他。自己却在这么大一个情报源里闲得发霉，把他表弟晾得发霉。果不其然，没隔几日，止水的乌鸦便落在带人窗前了。

 

依照着信上的地点，带人第二日就与木叶说要借车进城一趟。皆人好死赖活地要给他安排七八个跟班，带人自然晓得这狡猾狐狸安的是什么狼狗心，只得一咬牙，道：“冯总督，我去找田鹿惊叙叙旧您也要找人盯着？”

 

幸亏皆人这时不装愣充傻了，心领神会地让那七七八八的小士兵挨个退下。

 

止水找的茶馆是个有钱人聚在一块儿打西洋牌的地方，带人将面具和戒指摘下藏进风衣藏好了才敢推门而入。一间大厅亮亮堂堂的，牌局约摸二十来桌，落座的大多是些头发盘得跟如来佛祖似的富家太太，抿着细长的女士烟，旗袍开到大腿根露出爬满黑斑、起褶子的老肉来。带人从大堂中间穿过去，能听见她们在细声细气地骂手里的牌。他扮车夫阿飞时常去的茶馆可不是这样，那里的混混们蹲在板凳上叼着烟杆，被呛得红了眼还满嘴屎尿唾沫横飞，茶里也尽是酸臭味儿。

 

带人边感叹着边来到止水订的包房门前，曲曲指节敲了颇有节奏的三下，听得门内咔哒一声脆响，带人便在门缝里对上只生的精精巧巧的眼睛。

 

带人进屋一坐下，止水即刻问道：“哥，如此多时日怎么不见你音信？”带人知晓止水必然是为了此事找他来，于是一五一十悉数跟止水讲通彻，讲这木叶如何处心积虑防备他，讲冯皆人的嘴又是如何被铸了层铁般只进不出。

 

他道：“我去厨房他们倒从不拦，殷勤得不得了，偏偏是涉及到军政了，便拐弯抹角地不教我靠近。”

 

止水眼睛亮晶晶的，接话道：“你没事儿往厨房钻个什么劲？饥渴过度啊。”

 

带人活生生被噎住了，他能说自个儿是为了讨鹿惊欢心吗！来天津大事没合计成，姘头倒是找得快，这种话他能说出口吗。带人心虚得鼻尖上汗涌，便将茶杯往桌案上一砸，耍赖似的嚷嚷着：“老子爱不爱去厨房与你这嫖客有何干？罗里吧嗦的，狗耳里挑得出重点不？”

 

“你是狗嘴里吐不出一句人话。”止水倒是慢条斯理，也不踩他表哥的地雷了：“说正经的，木叶若是不信任晓，那是我们也没法子改变的，只得另寻出路；可木叶若单单是怀疑你的身份，我们不妨试探他一试。”

 

“我知道你心中有数了。”带人自知理亏便安安分分地熄了火。

 

止水点头，凑拢来说道：“我们这边会时刻监督着冯皆人，待到他下回与你一同进城，会有余家人埋伏着朝你们开枪——那小伙计是老祖宗一手带出来的，枪法准着，顶多让你擦破头皮秃个十来日，骚乱却也足以让冯皆人信服你真是那佩恩了。”

 

带人心下道：老祖宗教出来的徒弟？那还不得一子弹掀翻老子的头盖骨。

 

之后与止水讨价还价地安排好这件事，带人便起身打算离开茶馆，临走前止水还不忘跟他又叨叨了几句：“我亲哥我跟你讲了多少回，‘嫖客’这种词怎么能安在知识分子的头上呢？”带人懒得理睬，背朝他表弟跺了跺军靴后跟，风衣哗啦一抖便翘着脑袋走了。

 

他估摸着那冯皆人是面上放任他出来，指不定正有几个跟屁虫偷偷摸摸地躲在他脚边探头探脑。带人心说这茶园还非去不可了，绝非是他自个儿心心念念地要再见鹿惊一面，只不过是为了应付他今日对冯皆人的说辞罢了。带人在路边叫了辆黄包车，他前些日虽跟这人力车几近亲兄弟样的黏一块儿，却从没当过坐在上面享受的那个，这回也算是出口气、过把瘾。

 

带人这厢正颠着屁股摇头晃脑地飘飘然，却发现车夫一路上却老是转过头来瞟他。带人抬腿便是一脚，铁坨似的鞋后跟砸在这不识相狗东西的背脊窝里，他怒骂道：“你看个屁，没见识过这么有品位的面具不是？”

 

车夫被这一脚踢得差点散了骨头，便不敢再讲话，更不敢转脑袋，只想着在腿上加把力赶紧把他背后这魔鬼拉到茶园去。

 

带人到茶园时恰巧赶上最后一场，他没指望着能遇到鹿惊的场次，却也抱着侥幸去后台转了几圈，仍旧没见着鹿惊半个人影儿。他找来戏班的班主问道：“你家戏班里的鹿惊为何不在？”班主回话：“他的场次早已过，自然是归家去了。”班主在茶园待久了，察言观色的本事倒是强，隔着面具也能把带人那点扭扭捏捏的小心思琢磨个大概出来，便接着对带人道：“要不，立刻把他给您找来？”

 

“不必了。”带人说。那日，鹿惊侧卧于自己床榻，手臂从袖子里垂下来，他眼眶乌青，覆盖着的桃花胭脂几近是黯淡了，印在白枕头上的却是一片艳红。他眼神涣散地问他：为何抓我来？

 

带人在茶园里坐了一整夜，像这样赖着不走的看客多得是，没人会留意他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

冯皆人与带人的再一次一同进城发生在与止水会面的三日之后。皆人喜骑马不爱坐车，带人就陪他骑马走在前头，载着他怀胎老婆的军车驶在后面，再后跟着一众绿油油的直系木叶士兵，场面倒是浩浩荡荡，气派得不得了，如此大的派头正巧便宜了止水的计策。

 

带人一面在马上跟皆人谈笑风生，一面暗自求佛祖保佑他的头盖骨。这走得越久带人越发地慌，心想他怎么就答应了这么个明知道有人拿枪子儿对着自己脑袋就等他扣下扳机的王八计划，止水那伙人还不知躲在哪面墙后面罗里吧嗦地按兵不动，皆人这边正天马行空地跟他絮絮叨叨。带人攥着的缰绳隔着一层皮手套扯磨他的掌心，面具里却已全是热腾腾的汗蒸气了。

 

忽闻几声锐利的马嘶鸣，带人和皆人一同被摔了下来。两匹被打中前蹄的马乱冲乱撞，凑热闹的路人吓得溃散，纷纷挤进路旁的商铺里。皆人倒溜得快，一个翻身爬起就冲着他老婆坐的那辆军车奔去了。带人趴在地上扮狗吃屎当靶子，指望着老祖宗的好徒弟跟他没结下过什么梁子。远处的枪声砰地一响，带人闭着眼睛都能感受到有颗气势汹汹的子弹对准自个儿头皮蹭蹭地来了。

 

——人终其劳生不过为交织，而它难顺其意，它倒行逆施，它碌碌不得终；你愿它满怀而来，它偏拐弯抹角，你对它避之不及，它便源源不绝。偏爱的石头会砸来，钟情的湖泊会溃堤，要是没什么能敌过万有引力，谁都在劫难逃。不得指望在绳趋尺布中交互，无法求来于鼋鸣鳖应中安然。交织与错轨，本是同根。

 

在面具那个窄仄的小孔里，一片红色由顶端滚滚而下，带人想起他途经淮河岸有家染坊里的老长工挑起红布落入原木盆中的场景，或是他被老祖宗带去荒野练枪时一打一个准的火红凤仙花。既是轰然坍塌，又是鸦默雀静。而眼前是澄澄的鹿惊，沉沉地摔落在带人跟前。他单手伏在那里，白发与红衫上沾满了黑泥。带人抱着鹿惊的脑袋，只见他吃紧地捂住直涌鲜血的左眼，脸色黯青，额头上白汗涔涔地冒，牙关磨得咯咯响，要咬碎一般。

 

这时带人一抬头，便见不远处暗巷里飞奔进一行人，止水边跑边回头，对着带人比了个任务完成的手势，他身旁跟着个转手枪的人，枪口还在冒烟儿，也嬉皮笑脸地学止水回过头邀功。带人记得他，正是那个为了交送枚戒指就让他绕城跑了几十里的耳目。“他妈的，操死你这王八蛋。”带人骂出声，扯过身旁一个小兵腰间的手枪，对准他的膝窝就是一枪。那人闻声倒地，止水震惊地瞪向这头，带人能看到他文绉绉的表弟张开了嘴，口型是个他再熟悉不过的脏字儿。带人放下手臂，他本想将枪口再往上抬几寸爆那杂种太阳穴的。

 

冯皆人从后面匆匆赶来，帽子被打歪了，脸上也刮了几道血痕，他对带人切切道：“定是余家的人，除了这帮孙子，没人敢在我木叶的地盘上开枪——佩恩先生可有受伤？”带人还紧紧抱着鹿惊，叫骂着回他：“差点死了！傻站着做什么，叫你的兵把车开来送鹿惊去医院啊！”带人无论如何也不会料到这鹿惊会忽地冲出来为他挡子弹，哪怕是皆人已经按止水所设想的那般相信他定是佩恩了，带人也已全然不顾此次行动成功与否。只是鹿惊耳旁的几绺白色鬓发早已被染得艳红，他嘴唇被咬成乌紫色，血水从覆盖着左眼的指缝里往外涌，淌过下颌，流进颈脖，与他一身红衣浸染得难辨难分。

 

不料闻言，皆人却一动不动了，反而面露难色：“这个唱戏的是如何事先料到你我今日在此地要遇袭，这般巧合，莫不是余家派来故作苦肉计给先生看的奸细。”带人心说老子才是正儿八经的余家奸细，嘴上骂骂咧咧了几句，便不再顾皆人的说辞，揪了匹马带着鹿惊跨坐上去，嗒嗒地直奔城里大医院。

 

鹿惊把脑袋埋在他胸口用喉管低声呻吟着，于是带人被额头抵住的那几寸胸腔便嗡嗡阵痛起来，似乎是有只手探进去捏住了心脏，叫它既不得震动，又无法死去。带人恍然记起头回在茶园外见着鹿惊的名字，他坐在石阶上抽烟，看烟灰掉进地砖缝里又被风吹散，那时他觉得自个儿心脏好似一抽一抽地疼了起来，疼得真真切切不含糊。带人原是以为他在心疼白跑一趟没要到的血汗钱，如今他才明白，原来单单是鹿惊的名字、苍白的几笔横竖撇捺，就能叫他徒然暗自惊动。

 

将鹿惊送进手术室前，带人截住主刀医生，对着他掀开面具一角，说：“若是需要移植......我这颗眼球不知是否用得上......”那医生并不理睬，只嫌他慌慌张张的碍事得很，但并不表现在脸上，客客气气小鸡啄米般点了个头就推开带人了。

 

 

 

带人正焦头烂额地在走廊上来回踱步，忽地从一旁闪出个人来，一脚踢上带人腹部，将他后背砸上墙面，脊骨撞出一声闷响来。带人捂着肚子龇牙咧嘴地抬头，定睛一看竟是止水。

 

“余带人，你他妈的不是个东西。”

止水咬牙切齿，一对大眼瞪得跟出气的牛鼻孔似的：“那白头发的与你究竟有何狗屁干系？你这不知死活的狗东西就开枪打自家兄弟，你那灌满屎的脑子还他妈知不知道咱来天津是做什么的？若不是冯皆人好歹上当了，我定扒你几层皮拿去喂乌鸦。”止水也是活学活用，把带人平日里噼里啪啦对他灌输的脏字八九不离十地痛快倒回去了。

 

带人倒是被打清醒了，回忆起他刚刚开枪打的是自家人。他也不还手，缩在墙角可怜巴巴地挨表弟教训。

 

“你还要把眼球移植给他？我亲哥，你若是嫌你这半张脸的识别特征不够明显，就尽管把自己变成瞎子好了。”止水说罢，抛一个冷眼给他，离去了。

带人仍旧待在原地发怔，他只觉得满脑的浆糊黏稠混沌，结在一块绕成一团，扯得他头皮发根触电似地发麻，他明知道这是止水的计划，鹿惊的出现是个纯粹的意外，他明知如此，却仍旧迁怒于人了。

几刻钟后手术室的门吱呀打开，医生来到他面前。“先生，关于您提到的给病人移植眼球，是否确定考虑好？”

 

“考虑好了。”只听得带人道：“为他装一只义眼便足够。”

 

医生道鹿惊是吉人天相，幸得子弹脱了力卡在骨头间，若开枪的角度再偏上丁点儿，颅内的血管恐怕要被打穿，到时即便是玉皇大帝也救不了他的命。鹿惊在当晚被转到了病房里休息，带人守在床边合不拢眼。苍白的鹿惊躺在苍白的病床上，左眼缠的纱布苍白，干瘪的嘴唇苍白，输液管苍白，话语苍白。

 

“我先前待你不好，你又为何救我？”带人轻声问他。

 

鹿惊是醒着的，他只是抓住了带人的手，一节一节地玩弄他的手指，却疲于开口说半句话。带人道：“鹿惊，你不要睁眼。”随后他便将面具移转到头侧，俯下身含住了那干涩的嘴唇。鹿惊的牙齿和舌头皆是不似活人般的冰凉与沉寂，但带人是鲜炙灵巧的，火热突如其来、层层推入，与不见天日的寒气撞个满怀，如灵光乍现，久旱逢甘霖。

 

鹿惊推开带人扭过头，这时他脸上总算有了一丝血色、几片光泽。“先生绑我时确实是个混蛋，可后来倒也人模狗样的。”

 

这些日子里，除了整日与鹿惊肩靠肩手拉手腻歪，就是应付时不时造访的木叶士兵，他们往往都是请求带人不要在医院耽搁，随他们一同回直系总部。带人自然不愿，让他们回去转告冯皆人，若他执意不允许将鹿惊接进总部里照顾，自己便要耍赖皮拒不承认晓和木叶的联盟，那几个小兵难办，只得灰溜溜地离开医院。

 

带人不会做饭，便上街四处去找饭店，每日都为鹿惊端一碗鱼汤到床前，从街那头四平八稳地端到街这头，路人见他戴个稀奇古怪的面具，甚者认为是在搞杂耍，就驻足嘲弄几句，带人也没心思理睬，他只要鹿惊把身体养好。带人汤不离手竟不嫌烫，只是满心满眼美滋滋，琢磨着待他和止水把天津的任务完成了，就一定带着鹿惊回安徽余家去认祖归宗，待那时再用眼睛报答他也不迟。

 

病房的床仄狭，容纳两个大老爷们儿纵是委屈，但带人仗着有面具便不要脸皮，好死赖活要与鹿惊挤在一起睡觉，鹿惊也不回绝，乖巧地给他挪出好一大块儿地方来，任他变着花样抱自己。鹿惊摸着带人的面具，问他：“佩恩先生还是不愿让我看您的脸吗？”

 

带人欲哭无泪，我哪里是不愿给你看，甚至想让你别他妈一口一个佩恩先生了，但他还是得气定神闲道：“你该明白我这样的军人，脑袋都是拴在裤腰带上，实在是别无他法。过几月鹿惊若是愿意与我一同离开天津，之后便让你天天只看我的脸，看到你腻烦呕吐为止。”

 

“我自幼就没出过戏班，要是能出了天津，我哪还对您的脸起兴致？”鹿惊咯咯笑着从带人怀里挣脱出来，带人便压上去蒙住他的眼，霎时吻作一团。

 

再隔几日，冯皆人那厢仍旧不死心，又派了几个小官来医院，这回请的却是带人与鹿惊两个人。带人心满意足，乐呵呵地拉着他的鹿惊坐进了木叶的军车。

 

此次再回直系总部，带人明显地察觉到这帮乌合之众对他的态度大不同前，先前是拍马屁，如今是拍千里马屁，冯皆人竟主动邀请他去参加了个高层会议，带人美滋滋地坐收鹬蚌一箩筐，最紧急的事态是直奉联盟打算在八月底派精兵去安徽围剿余家老巢，但这些密谋，已悉数由乌鸦传达给止水了。你个冯皆人自诩精明，却稀里糊涂中了我余家的计谋，再加上老子在医院故意吊了你几日，你便如此全盘托付了，乌合之众的首领也不过是个平庸之辈罢了。

 

带人白天在总部来去无阻好不得意，晚上便回到房间听鹿惊为他唱拉魂腔。带人心疼鹿惊的眼睛，那样一双通透含情的眼睛，活生生变为了毫无生气的一团浑浊，折射不了任何光线，比灰更灰比黑更纯粹。他便将鹿惊拉到眼前来，扯下他的衣服至腹部，用腰带绕过他的眼睛，在白发支棱中打上一个死节。鹿惊被轻巧地摔上床榻，带人伏在他背上亲得乱七八糟。

带人想他从来不该温柔。


End file.
